forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thayan Plateau
| demonym = | population = ~ 3.5 million | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = yes | roads = yes | mountains = | bodies of water = yes | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} The Thayan Plateau, also known as the Plateau of Thay, was the region within the nation in the Unapproachable East that encompassed the raised lands above the cliffs known as the First Escarpment, set around the further-elevated mesa known as High Thay. While it was an idyllic homeland for the ruling wizards up until the 14 century DR, war and magical disaster left it a barren dystopia just a few mere decades later. Description The lands atop the plateau were naturally cold and arid. However, thanks to the influence of the Red Wizards, the highlands were transformed into a vast, fertile savannah comprised of rolling grasslands and occasional badlands, dotted with smaller, wind-swept mesas. This landscape was a more suitable landscape for the mages' personal estates and holdings. In particular, the southern reaches of the plateau held expansive tracts of farmlands, orchards, vineyards and other plantations that were worked by the great number of slaves kept by Thay. Cotton and grain were among the major crops produced, although citrus, olives and grapes were also cultivated within the south. The southern portion of the Thayan Plateau was considered rich and lush compared to the more severe northern region. The sheer cliffs of the First Escarpment created a grand, natural defense that protected Thay from any potential invading armies. These bluffs had a number of caverns and tunnels carved into its rocky facade. Set within this network of passageway were numerous barracks, citadels and fortresses that housed the legions of Thay. The entirety of the Thayan Plateau was protected by a series of arcane wards that protected the land magical divination and scrying spells. 15 Century Weather Throughout the existence of Thay, the Red Wizards developed great, complex spells that changed the weather atop the nation's grand plateau. The typically cold weather was altered to a more moderate range and rain regularly fell over the previously dry landscape. These enchantments were nullified in the year 1385 DR, when all magic ceased to function as normal following the death of Mystra. Economy The goods produced throughout the southern plateau were shipped across east Faerûn and as far north as the Vast. The grains of Thay provided much of the food consumed in the nations of Chessenta, prior to its destruction, Impiltur, the Vast and Wizards' Reach. History During the War of the Zulkirs in the late 14 century DR, Szass Tam employed tactics that left much of the Thayan Plateau plagued by drought, famine and disease. Its land and waters were flooded, dessicated and even poisoned, leaving a desolate badlands dotted with few remaining verdant locales that had been protected by magic. During the Spellplague in 1485 DR, the Plateau of Thay ascended thousands of feet above its previous height. This catastrophic event erupted the volcanoes of Thaymount, which in turn melted the peaks' glaciers. Flaming earth, stone and other debris fell from the mountains and wreaked destruction upon the already ravaged plateau, while volcanic toxic fumes poisoned the ash-filled skies. Notable Locations Many of Thay's greatest cities and keeps were located atop the Thayan Plateau. It contained much of the nation's central dominant tharchs including Eltabbar, Delhumide, Pyarados and most of Lapendrar. The southern half of the plateau was quartered by the nation's main trade routes: the High Road, which ran north-to-south, and the Eastern Way, which stretched from Nethjet, west of the plateau, east towards the River Thazarlm. After the Spellplague, the previously vibrant arteries of commerce were largely destroyed and became irrelevant to the Thayans of the 15 century. Appendix References Category:Plateaus Category:Regions Category:Locations in Thay Category:Locations in the Unapproachable East Category:Locations in East Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations